Torchwood One-shots
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: A series of totally un-related one-shots, mainly Jack/Ianto but has mentions of the rest of the team. Prompts are very welcome. Read and Review :)
1. Always for you

Jack's POV.

I hate death,

It pricks like a thorn,

And stays with you forever.

When I die,

I feel nothing, but coldness,

I see nothing, but darkness,

I hear nothing, but silence,

But then I get brought back.

Back into the land of the living,

And straight back to you,

You and your suits,

You and your eyes,

You and your lips which I would never change,

Yet here I am holding you,

As you die in my arms,

It's not fair you're dying,

It's not meant to be your time.

Although I know I can't stop it,

All those things I said are,

Because I love you for the way you are,

And I will always come back.

Simply because I love you Jones, Ianto Jones

Always for you.

Ianto's POV.

When you die a little bit of me dies with you,

But then you come back,

And I feel complete again.

But yet here we are alone,

Not talking,

Just lying down,

Remembering the good times,

Blocking out the sirens,

The clock ticking,

Reminding me that we only have seconds left.

Now it's your turn,

Although you have seen it,

Hundreds of times before,

And now you have to say goodbye to me.

Goodbye my Captain.

I love you,

Always You.

**Jack & Ianto's poem:**

_**Death is my worst enemy,**_

_**Life is my best friend,**_

_**It gave me happiness,**_

_**It gave me love,**_

_**It also gave me heartache and pain,**_

_**But best of all it took me to YOU.**_

_AN:/__ Read and Review please __ xxx_


	2. Goodbye's weren't made forever

It had been 3 long months since Ianto's death and Jack was not handling it well, he kept claiming to have seen Ianto working in the archives or saying he had heard Ianto's voice. It was 3 months to the day that Ianto had been murdered by the 456 and Jack was standing on top of the tallest building in Cardiff hoping to clear his mind. He was looking over the city when he smelt a familiar smell, "Ianto…" Jack sighed with a slight smile. "Goodbye's weren't made to last forever sir." Ianto's voice whispered surrounding Jack. "But I can't die." Jack sighed closing his eyes, "If you wish hard enough anything is possible." Jack smiled as he caught onto what Ianto meant and sent a text to Gwen telling her he had gone to join Ianto. He took one last look around the city he had grown to love, the place that held so many good memories but also many bad memories. He smiled and took a step off of the building, the last time he ever would.

The next time Jack woke up, he was greeted to sight known as Owen Harper. "Owen!" Jack grinned and hugged him, laughing slightly. "Alright Jack, calm down." Owen smiled hugging him back, "Jack, don't go hugging my boyfriend to….well death." A lovely female voice called, "Tosh!" Jack spun around and hugged her tightly spinning her around, laughing with her. "Welcome back, Cariad." Ianto called. Jack turned around slowly to look at him and grinned, whilst Tosh and Owen smiled at them wrapping their arms around each other. Jack's eyes filled with tears as he ran over to Ianto and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, they broke apart when the need for air became too much. "Ianto, I've missed you so much." "I know Jack, but we are together now, and that's all that matters." Ianto smiled brushing away Jack's tears, "I love you, Ianto." Jack breathed, "I love you too, Cariad." Ianto smiled holding on tightly to Jack, as if he would disappear at any moment. However, one thing was for sure, he wasn't letting go of Jack for a very very long time.

AN:/See that little review button there, click it and make me smile.


	3. I will protect you

I will protect you.

Jack was sleeping peacefully, unlike Ianto who was kicking and flapping his arms all over the place causing Jack to awaken from his slumber. "Yan, hey Yan wake up!" Jack said shaking him by the shoulders causing him to wake with a start and cling to Jack. "That's third time this week you've woken up from a nightmare, you really should talk about it Yan. It might help them go away." Jack said holding him close in his arms. "It's just where I'm standing in a graveyard alone and I look down there's you and everyone else looking up at me with your cold dead eyes. Then a weevil appears and starts tearing through everybody but it takes longer with you as if it knows how much I care about you, and...and no matter what I do I can't stop it!" Ianto cried hysterical. Jack hugged Ianto to his chest, hushing him trying to calm him down. "It's ok. Don't worry it will never happen. I Promise." Jack soothed.

After half and hour of trying to get Ianto to settle, he finally drifted off to sleep. He was still restless, but not as much, with Jack stroking his head every now and then as it seemed to calm him down. Jack lay Ianto down on his pillow and wrapped his arms around Ianto's middle and before he drifted off, he whispering in his ear, "I'll keep the nightmares away Ianto, I will save you, I will protect you." Then Jack fell asleep, unaware Ianto had heard every word and whispered back, barely audible, "And I will protect you too, Cariad!"

_AN:/ Read & Review please_


	4. Me, you and her (aka IT )

Ianto's POV:

_He's mine, why can't she see that? Yeah, Jack loves her, but he has assured me that it's sisterly love only. Also I know he loves me by the special looks he gives me, ok I'll admit at first I thought he gave them to everyone, to make them feel important and special, but then I noticed him look at me and then at Gwen and the looks changed. Man, sometimes I wanna scream in her face and tell her he is mine! However, the only thing that matters is, it's me he comes home to every night._

Jack's POV:

_He's doing it again, bending over so I can see his perfect arse. Damnit, he knows me too well! He brings my coffee up and goes to speak, but Gwen's voice comes over the comms, I love that girl, but GOD she picks the bloody worst times to talk to me. I love all my team, Owen as a brother, Tosh and Gwen as sisters and Ianto...well there are so many things I could call him but for now I will settle on MINE! I've seen the way Gwen looks at me, but what she needs to realise is that I go home with him and hopefully will for a long time to come. She has Rhys, so shouldn't be chasing me, I really do feel sorry for Rhys sometimes._

Gwen's POV:

_God Damnit! He needs to go! Can't he see he is getting in the way of mine and Jack's future together? He thinks Jack loves him because of the 'special' looks he gets, oh please! He should see the way Jack looks at me, now that is real love, I've seen the looks Ianto gets and I know they are full of pity. Sure I have Rhys and he loves me and cherishes me, but Jacks the one for me and as soon as I dump him, Jack will get rid of Ianto and then it will be me and him for as long as I live. I will have to convince Jack that Ianto needs professional help, but after that everything will be the way it was meant to be ever since I first laid my eyes on Jack!_

AN:/ Read &Review


End file.
